lotr_mod_unofficial_serverfandomcom-20200215-history
Gondor
Gondor is a fictional realm in J. R. R. Tolkien's writings, described as the greatest realm of Men in the west of Middle-earth by the end of the Third Age. The third volume of The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, is largely concerned with the events in Gondor during the War of the Ring and with the restoration of the realm afterward. ---- Gondor is ruled by a fiefdom system. A Prince is appoinded to each of Gondor's fiefdoms. The Prince of Gondor and the High king of Gondor are incharge of all these princes. The High King is supreme and is inchage of everyone. Ages (Server History) Golden Age: The first age of Glory. After the defeat of Sauron, Gondor were free to prosper, expand, and utterly crush their enemies. One day, At Dol-Amroth, Imrahil (BDdeuce) was consumed by EVIL thus causing Dol-Amroth's Independence war. Imrahil (BD) abandoned Gondor and left DA to fight for themselves. Gondor's combined armies of Lossarnach, Anorien, Pelargir, Mainland Gondor and Ithilien managed to stop the Revolt and keep evil's growing influence at bay. Years later Boromir (Bilder2b) was born, and his brother Faramir (Epic_Gillian) they practised together, Boromir, who chose the adrenaline action of a sword excelled, and easily had a talent. Faramir, Who had a knack at always hitting the guards with pebbles when Boromir and him were having fun chose the long range and safety of a bow. For many years Gondor kept Mordor Behind the strong line of the mountains until SAURON returned, and utterly obliterated the line of Gondor's strongholds with the dark plague, Gondor abandoned Mordor to Minas Anor/Tirith the new capital, then on a journey to isengard Boromir was Stabbed by a morgul blade and was forced to abandon the mission and loose many Legendary weapons. However, Gondor was already being crushed by isengard when he got back, Faramir led a frontline defence but was forced to surrender Ithilien. Thus ended the Golden Age. Dark Age: It started Alright, But quickly turned into a bloodshed. Silver Age: To be Added. Arnorian Age: To be Added. Council of Numenor Age: To be Added. Gondor Emblem.jpg|Gondor Flag Gondor Map.gif|Gondor Map Gondor Recruit armour.png|Gondorian Equipment Gondor Shield Bilder2b.png|Prince Bilder2b with his newly earned shiled! 2016-08-14 19.52.24.png|7th Level on Minas Trith 2016-08-28 08.59.05.png|The White Tree of Gondor Soldier.jpg|A soldier of Gondor Armed to Defend Minas Tirith = ---- Builds Minas Tirith, Owned/Ruled by harry14400 Osgiliath, Previously owned/ruled by TheGreenLizard until it fell and now is left in ruins Pelargir, (under construction) Bilder2b is currently constructing this massive city. Ruler(s) High-King Denethor: (harry14400) Prince Boromir of Gondor: (Bilder2b) Joining ''' to join just ask the leader(s) and he will accept you, then ask an admin to get the title "Gondor Recruit" or a unique title the leader(s) gives you permission to have. '''Players harry14400, Rank: King, Class: High-King of Gondor Bilder2b, Rank: Prince, Class: Prince of Gondor _GodOfWinter_, Rank: General, Class: Heir to Dol-Amroth Gondor Ranks and Classes Ranks Classes Events Aggressions: Gondor is at war with Isengard! Trade: Much trade has happened between Framsburg And Gondor, Together they have put together a big Museum filled with armour and weapons from the Bronze Ages. ---- There have been many prosperous days between the Rangers of the North and Gondor The Hobbits of the Shire have definatly awed all of Gondor with their large amounts of food, drinks, and Pipes. It is clear to say the Hobbits of the Shire are Gondor's chief trading partner and are very close friends. *The White Tower Times*: We have recently allied the High-Elves under Epic_Gillian's Rule! Laws #1. All of these laws are to be enforced and each one will have a punishment #2. Killing Gondor and Ithillen NPC's or Players is illegal unless if dueling or for self deffence. #3. Please don't say mean things or swear words to alied factions, actually, don't swear at all: server rules. #4. don't build a base or put a banner radius within 100 blocks of another person's base unless you have permission. #5. Obey all orders from King or Prince unless impossible, then, kindly tell them you can't and why. 'Fiefdoms' Fiefdoms are ruled by the core kingdom Gondor. Rulers "of Gondor" are proned to also have charge over Gondor's fiefdoms. Dol Amroth and Ithilien are core fiefdoms of Gondor, they have their own government and fiefdom system. 'Core Fiefdoms' Dol Amroth Ithilien 'Fiefdoms' Anorien Imloth Melui 'Kingdom of Gondor' Anórien 'Fiefdoms of Core Fiefdom Ithilien' North Ithilien South Ithilien 'Fiefdoms of Core Fiefdom Dol Amroth' Belfalas Dor-en-Ernil Alliances Truces and War Alliances: Grey Dwarves Framsburg Sub-Faction Rangers of the North Wood Elves Elves of Lothlorien Tarudain Hobbits High elves 'Truces:' - ---- War: Mordor, Astrasi Empire, Rhun, Dunland, Gundabad, Dol Guldur, Angmar. '-' ---- Shield The shield of Gondor is unlocked by killing enemys and helping Gondor in its defence. If you unlock the shield tell Bilder2b and you will be added to the list. ---- Players that currently have the shield unlocked are: harry14400 - 10000+ Alignment Bilder2b - 2200+ Alignment Epic_Gillian - 3000+ Alignment Armour grades This is Gondorian standards of Enchantment grades. Council The council Consists of The higher ranking Gondorians and the fiefdom Lords/Captains. Lamedon: None Lossanarch: None Blackroot: None Pelargir: Prince Bilder2b Pinnath Gelin: None Anorien: None Gondor: King Harry14400 Ithilien: None Dol-Amroth: None Tolfalas: Superwomen2005 Arnor: None White Mountains: None Note: If you are a ruler/High ranker of one of these factions you are welcome to represent them. Lords and Ladies of Gondor Note: 'Due to people degading the page and unrestrictedly editing this page I have added another external page for Lords and Ladies of Gondor which regular people may edit in their name, sorry for the inconvenience. ~Bilder' PLAYER LIST (REQUIRED) KING Harry14400 PRINCES Bilder2b, ' '''LORDS ' '''OTHERS Passie, Jarnogaming, Winghu, Yoloswag. Category:Factions Category:Good Factions Category:Good factions Category:Men